


Frozen in Time

by thekatthatbarks



Series: Sakura and Her Scarecrow [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Witch!Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekatthatbarks/pseuds/thekatthatbarks
Summary: Sakura leaves home for an errand and comes back to something unexpected.





	Frozen in Time

Kakashi was busy binding his own spellbook, so Sakura had ran her errands in town by herself. To her amusement, the wolf – she had convinced Kakashi to at least give him a name, _Sakumo_ was what he had decided on - followed her even into town as if he was taking Kakashi’s place. They had been walking back and when the cottage was in sight, she felt the energy suddenly tilter with magic in the air – _battle_ magic. She could feel the warning rush through her veins and noticed Sakumo’s hair was even standing on edge.

 

She dropped her basket and ran to the cottage with Sakumo by her side. “Kakashi!”

 

She almost tore the front door off in her haste and when she saw hair that was _not_ silver, she grabbed the man by the collar and threw him to the ground on his back. Her energy felt hot and she held him down with her heeled boot to his chest. She’d raised her hand about to deliver the lethal blow, when she realized who it was underneath her shoe.

 

Naruto grabbed on to her leg with wide eyes. “Sakura! It’s _me_!”

 

Sakura let out a deep breath and she felt her energy trying to cool itself back down. Before she took her foot off him, a movement caught her eye to her right and her eyes landed on Sakumo nudging his nose against Kakashi’s leg. Kakashi was standing there as if frozen in time with his hand held out in front of him. Sakura felt her blood boil again and she turned back to Naruto with a glare, her boot pressing down making him whimper. “Naruto, what did you _do_!?”

 

He looked at her incredulously and then threw his hand out in Kakashi’s direction. “There was a random man in your house! What was I supposed to do?”

 

“That’s Kakashi, you idiot! Do you read any of the letters I send you?” At her loud yell and heightened energy, a small fox entered the room through the back door. Sakura didn’t spare him a glance, knowing he had learned to not intervene with their _arguments_ anymore. Sakumo, though, watched him warily, but stayed still since Sakura’s killing intent had disappeared.

 

She watched as realization dawned on his face, obvious regret showing in his eyes. He cocked an eyebrow at her, then looked over at Kakashi. “Really? I thought he’d be more –“ He dangled his arms in the air like he was a rag doll “– you know?”

 

Sakura pressed her heel into his ribs and growled, “Change him _back_.”

 

“Okay!” Naruto yelled, hopelessly trying to get her boot off him with one hand while the other gestured lazily to Kakashi. He instantly unfroze and finished the step he was taking. He opened his mouth as if to say something and then closed it, looking more confused by the second. Then, he shivered and watched in disbelief as he breathed out cold air.

 

Sakura finally stepped off Naruto and kicked him lightly in the stomach, telling Kakashi, “The moron froze you thinking you were an enemy.”

 

Sakura spared Naruto one last look, before walking over to Kakashi and putting her hands on his face. He felt like ice like she had expected. She closed her eyes and within seconds, her palms were hot and she pressed them against his chest sending warmth through him. He gasped from the sudden change and his eyes flickered to behind her where Naruto was getting to his feet.

 

She stepped away from him as Naruto walked over to them, rubbing the back of his head with an embarrassed grin. “I’m sorry, man. I’m just – I’m pretty protective of Sakura. I didn’t think it through and just acted on instinct.”

 

Kakashi nodded at him, a little shell shocked by how different the man before him was from the deadly one that had entered the cottage. “It’s alright.”

 

Naruto put a hand to Sakura’s arm trying to meet her eyes, but she only huffed and jerked away from him. Naruto whined, “Oh, come on, Sakura-chan! Aren’t you happy to see me?”

 

“Well, you certainly didn’t arrive with a warm greeting, now did you, Naruto?” Sakura snapped back at him.

 

“Heh, I see what you did there – _Sakura-chan_ , don’t walk away!” Naruto ran after her as she walked back out of the house.

 

Kakashi chuckled and simply followed them, leaning against the doorway to see Sakura fight with her friend. He hadn’t really seen Sakura this angry before. It was kind of cute. A fox slipped between his legs and ran over to her, sitting in front of her and looking up expectantly. _Wait, when had a fox got into the house?_

 

Sakura opened her arms to the fox and he leapt up to cuddle his nose against her neck. She hugged him and Naruto complained loudly, throwing his arms around. “You hug _Kurama?”_

“ _Kurama_ didn’t freeze my – Kakashi to ice!” Sakura yelled back, leaving Kakashi wondering how she was _going_ to finish that sentence.

 

Naruto groaned. “I said I was sorry! What more do you want?”

 

Sakura seemed like she was deflating as she scratched behind Koroma’s ear. She grumbled, “For you to think more.”

 

Naruto pouted and then yelled, pointing at the _fox_ , “Hey! Watch your mouth!”

 

Sakura smirked and asked, “What? Is he agreeing with me?”

 

Naruto muttered under his breath and crossed his arms over his chest. Sakura gave in and stepped towards him with a smile, letting Kurama jump to the ground. She patted his cheek. “I’m happy to see you, Naruto. Come inside and I’ll fix you boys something to eat.”

 

She walked over to Kakashi, giving him a sweet smile and paused to introduce them. “Kakashi, if you haven’t caught on, this is my moron friend, Naruto and his familiar, Kurama.”

 

Kakashi smiled at them, trying to remember what Sakura had taught him about familiars. Naruto grinned back, clapping him on the shoulder before following Sakura inside with Kurama at his feet. Kakashi turned to go inside and then noticed Sakumo standing near the door, watching him like he was waiting for some kind of signal. He reached out and pet the wolf on the head. “It’s alright, Sakumo. They’re friends.”

 

The wolf didn’t spare him another glance before leaving the house and returning to the forest.


End file.
